Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog - He is the 15 year old titular character and the protagonist of the series. He is a courageous and cunning hedgehog with an attitude, and is able to run at supersonic speeds. He is also a very capable fighter, and despite his bragging nature, he becomes highly selfless and direct in dangerous circumstances. He greatly misses his uncle, Sir Charles, who was roboticized. He is the only one able to use the Power Rings, usually to greatly increase his potential speed. He is the secondary leader of the Freedom Fighters. In season one, he appeared to be intelligent with a natural flair for cunning plans. In season two, his egotism and foolishness became more exaggerated. If the third season was produced, Sonic would have gone through some sort of temporary. Artworks '2D Models' Sonic_X_Sonic.png 01_sonic_x_sonic.png Advance sonic.png Advance2 sonic.png Rush2 sonic.png Sonic 09.png Sonic 16.png Sonic 03.png Sonic 10.png 01 STHM Sonic.png SC_Sonic.png SC_Sonic_The_Hedgehog.png '3D Models' 01_Sonic_3D_Sonic.png Sonic_Colours.png Sonic-sh.png Sonic S3D.png Sonic MSOG.png MSRio2016 sonic.png London2012 Sonic.png Wintergames sonic.png Sonic_and_friends_sonic_the_hedgehog.png Sonic christmas sonic.png Quotes Sonic the Hedgehog/Quotes and Lines. Videos ''Sonic the Hedgehog:'' Mario & Sonic Series Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Summer Games - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound ''Sonic the Hedgehog:'' Sonic The Hedgehog Series Voice Clips Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Underground - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Reel Demos Sonic The Hedgehog (Film) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice ''Sonic the Hedgehog:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series Voice Clips Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Advance - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Riders - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Colors - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Colors 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Clips Sonic Colors 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Demo Reel Sonic Party Wii U - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog Video Game - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice ''Sonic the Hedgehog:'' Sonic Boom Series Voice Clips Sonic Boom (TV Series) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Boom Video Game - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Boom Sonic Synergy - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Boom Fire & Ice - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Voice Sounds Sonic the Hedgehog/Voice Sounds. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Characters